


Quod Erat Demonstrandum

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 x 100 words of “Emma appreciates Regina’s boobs”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quod Erat Demonstrandum

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt was “Emma appreciates Regina’s boobs (she sucks nipples and grabs hard) and her legs,” but I skipped the legs.
> 
> With a boost from The Boob Post: http://angstbotfic.tumblr.com/post/100021778590/you-flaunt-your-cleavage-around-and-people-cant

“So, um, what was with those outfits when you were queen?" Emma asked, gesturing at her own chest as if hiking up her breasts to be totally clear. Her conversation in the postsex haze tended to be free association with a side of loopy from endorphins.

The last thing Emma expected to see flash across Regina’s face was discomfort. “When one is not so endowed as you, one has to compensate with corsetry,” she explained stiffly.

Emma blinked. “Wait, you think you’re too small? But your boobs are perfect!”

The disbelief on Regina’s face made Emma determined to convince her.

**

With days of puppydog eyes and pleading, Emma finally got Regina to agree to “your ridiculous experiment, Ms. Swan.”

Emma began by admiring the perfect tension on the mayoral shirtbutton for a long moment. The promise of what was behind it had her heart beating faster already.

After savoring the unbuttoning, the perfect curves of the queen’s breasts, cradled in her black bra, had Emma biting her lip.

When the last barrier was gone and she saw the exquisite shape of them, small and firm and the nipples taut already, desire raced through her, making it hard to hold back.

**

But Emma had a plan, and it began with meeting Regina’s eyes and smiling, then kissing her mouth sweetly and on down her chin, jaw, neck. She made eye contact again just before she began to touch, checking in, making sure.

Then Emma stroked her cheek, nose, lips up from Regina’s sternum to her nipple, a little circle—over, around, under, up—then down to her ribs. She stroked her face across the center of Regina’s chest, smiling up at the tiny affectionate quirk of the queen’s lips as she watched, and on to nuzzle and adore the other breast.

**

Now it was her hand’s turn. The slight weight as Emma cupped one breast, the incredible softness, the warmth made her breath catch—and her touch did the same to Regina.

She made slow strokes, carefully avoiding Regina’s nipple, now with the flat of her palm, now with the length of her fingers, now with just her fingertips, now pausing to hold and marvel. Suddenly she needed to feel Regina’s perfect skin on the back of her hand, on her knuckles. Then there was a whole other breast, just a little different. She traced lines and swirls, memorizing every contour.

**

Then Emma began to caress more intensely. Holding one breast, she paused to admire how perfectly Regina fit in her hand, but couldn’t resist that taut nipple any longer.

As her thumb moved from one side to the other, she reveled in the feel of supple flesh yielding.

Regina breathed, “Emma.”

The sound of that pleasure had her groaning as she looked up adoringly. Regina was biting her lip, and seeing the reaction to her touch made her crave more. She traced each and every fingertip over each nipple in turn, fine shades in the palette of sensation and reaction.

**

But Emma’s lips were more sensitive than her fingertips, way more precise (and enjoyable) to survey curves and textures and the warmth of skin. If she was going to properly worship Regina’s breasts, she had to know them intimately.

She kissed both nipples first. And again, lingering. A third time, the kiss a little hot and open.

Regina’s gasp had her shaking herself before she wrapped her lips around. Not yet.

So she kissed away, down, under the curves where each breast met Regina’s body in turn. She lavished kisses on the undersides, the outsides, across the tops and between.

**

Pulling her mouth away before her desire ran away with her completely, Emma switched back to using her hands. Her grip was a bit firmer this time, and she relished how Regina’s nipple pushed against her palm as her fingertips dug in a tiny bit in sheer want. The motion drew a moan, and her eyes darted to the queen’s face as she squeezed experimentally.

“More,” Regina moaned again, her back arching to press her breasts up into Emma’s hands. Fuck, the demand was hot, and she gave her more, and more, leaving little marks when she let go now.

**

Now she leaned down, opened her mouth around an eager nipple—and just breathed hotly on it while her hands slid down Regina’s sides and along her waistband to unbutton her slacks. The panties were next, and she moaned around Regina’s nipple at the wetness her fingers found.

“Emma,” Regina groaned back, hips twitching, body arching, seeking her touch.

Emma pulled away, pulled her tank top and bra off, moved her mouth to the other nipple, and stopped.

“Damn it, Emma, don’t tease me,” Regina demanded, but again she never made full contact as she shucked her own remaining clothing.

**

“Emma,” Regina said, sharper but still breathy, and the blonde pulled back and smiled. Then, just as the queen drew breath to insist again, Emma met the upward motion of her chest by trapping each nipple between thumb and forefinger, turning her complaint into a gasp.

Emma pinched lightly at first, barely more than another tease, but gradually she ramped it up. Soon she was rolling Regina’s nipples between her fingers one moment, then pinching hard the next, then torturously gentle. She varied patterns and rhythms. Sometimes both hands did the same thing and sometimes they didn’t. Regina moaned intensely.

**

When Emma pulled on both nipples, Regina’s hips rolled. When she did it again, the queen’s legs spread involuntarily, and god, her pussy was wet and open and delicious and Emma had to tear her eyes away to pull a third time.

“Emma,” Regina groaned, vibrating with need.

“Yes, my queen?” She wanted to make her say it.

Regina glared at her as best she could with her chest pressing upward for more contact.

Emma smiled and pulled again, twisting a bit as she murmured, “Fuck, why have I never worshiped you like this before? You’re so damn responsive. Perfect.”

**

Emma leaned down again, and Regina breathed, “Please” as her mouth approached a taut nipple.

Startled, Emma looked up, and sure enough Regina had clenched her jaw, annoyed at her loss of control even as her chest heaved with desire. But Emma didn’t stop or tease her. Not now. Darting out her tongue to stroke a nipple with just the tip, she grinned as Regina’s expression changed to pleasure.

She switched to the other and licked a slow stripe across, then blew across it, making it impossibly harder.  Back and forth she went, now more flicking, now more slow strokes.

**

Then Emma brought her teeth into play. Regina gasped as she nipped lightly at the side of a breast, but already Emma was scraping teeth up the underside of the other. The queen groaned long and low as Emma’s teeth closed around a nipple.

She kept her mouth in constant motion, light bites and harder ones soothed with a soft tongue, pausing and then giving her several in quick succession, lingering on Regina’s nipples and then staying away.

Regina’s body twitched and rolled, and her fingers tangled in Emma’s hair, but she didn’t try to direct her, just anchor herself.

**

Then at long last Emma took a nipple into her mouth and sucked. They both sighed in relief.

Regina cradled Emma’s head against her chest now, and they locked eyes intensely. When Emma hungrily wrapped her lips around the other nipple, rolling it between tongue and palate, they both moaned at the sensation.

God, Regina felt so good in her mouth, and she had been waiting to give this touch for so long, that Emma found herself grinding her hips against the bed, needing some friction, her pussy disobedient with desire though this was supposed to be about Regina’s pleasure.

**

“Em-ma,” Regina purred, impossibly able to tease. “Do you need something?”

She pulled her mouth away to shake her head, then resumed sucking.

Regina shuddered impressively, but said, “A pity. I bet you’re sopping. Would feel so good on my nipple.”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly, dear.”

Emma scrambled up, straddled Regina’s ribs, and was hovering before embarrassment struck. The queen raised an eyebrow, then rolled her chest up against Emma’s wetness.

Involuntarily, the savior moaned and her hips began working. With her clit sliding over Regina’s nipple and then fingers filling her, stroking and curling, she didn’t last long before coming hard.

**

The second her muscles obeyed her again, Emma was between Regina’s thighs.

“Hi,” she breathed, looking at her pussy, mouth flexing with sheer want.

The queen didn’t answer, just grabbed her hair and dragged her down. Emma wasn’t complaining. Her tongue was eager, flicking, fluttering, swirling. Soon, Regina’s hips were moving, covering Emma’s face with her, and she moaned as she slid her lips around her clit and sucked.

Emma gave her more, and more, and then the queen was coming. Fuck, she was beautiful.

In the smiley, sweaty aftermath, Emma prodded, “Your boobs are great.”

“Yes, dear,” Regina chuckled.  


End file.
